


鐘擺

by wcloakw



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcloakw/pseuds/wcloakw
Summary: 「真是一團混亂。」哈里朝他的車子看去。「沒錯。」金想著，而你就是這團永恆混亂的中心點，迪斯科球的每一個銀面。
Kudos: 7





	鐘擺

金從來沒有搞懂過他在想甚麼。  
  
哈里就像古董店裡的故障大鐘，從心智到軀體都壞得一蹋糊塗，更像那根永遠擺不到正確位置的秒針，上一秒試圖撞翻整個銀河系的物理法則，這一秒又變得溫馴無比，低聲下氣地渴求任何人給他一點物質上的甘霖，下一秒則成了局裡那些令人摸不透的鑑識人員，就像他原本該做的那樣，憑直覺和專業經驗嗅聞犯案現場。  
  
金並不討厭他的多面性，甚至可以說上是喜歡，假如案件進度沒有被耽擱到的話，那些驚喜填充了大部分的空閒時間。  
  
「金，看好！我要唱了！」哈里單手掐著麥克風，對舞臺下的他喊道。  
  
金只是報以淡淡的一笑，「我看到了。」並假裝沒注意到臺上人興奮過度的汗水，沿著掌心流過手腕上的青筋，最後滲進白色襯衫的袖口。  
  
「我要把這首歌獻給我的搭檔，金．葛城。」在刻意把燈關暗的大廳，哈里朝金的方向點了點頭。  
  
那是第幾天？或許是哈里在二手店跟老闆殺價，最後扛了一臺播放Sad.FM的肩上型收音機，用噪音掃過整個街道的那天，他們坐在漁村旁的小鞦韆上，瑞瓦肖的海風順著金的短橘夾克拂過，在腹部跟外套內層間吹起一個小小的鼓包。這個時間點的風很舒服，多虧罷工，沒有大型起重機的燃油味、醉酒工人的哼唱、飄散在空氣裡的煙灰。  
  
金拉著固定鞦韆的鐵鍊，差點就要睡著，他換了個坐姿，把自己調整到不那麼舒適的角度，繼續望向海面，精確來說，是海跟海之間載浮載沉的那臺RCM標準配車。  
  
刷成湛藍色的車身斜在水面下搖晃，晃出更多的顏色，不全然是水，透明的水，把藍色剖成好幾層的風，水波，冰面地層的反射，從厚雲層纖維布上滲透出來的霞，再往更深處看，陽光照不進的地方，金覺得自己好像看見了哈里和他那條破爛領帶，在冰冷的湧動裡漂浮，最先浮上來的是幾縷亂髮，然後是酷似Guillaume le Million的招牌笑容。  
  
金眨了眨眼，讓圓框眼鏡發揮它應有的功能，重新對焦回該有的念頭上，重新對焦回瑞瓦肖的海灣……眼角餘光中的哈里正好打了個大呵欠，哈里的頭髮，哈里的嘴角弧度，哈里的深色眼睛——該死。  
  
金快速地把眼鏡摘了下來，開始擦拭鏡片。他不想再看到任何有關哈里，或Guillaume，或隨便一個有自殺傾向的醉鬼，就弄得他的哺乳類大腦緊張兮兮，演算出的瘋狂畫面。  
  
他是個成年人了，能夠照顧自己，別把警探當成那些會在少年隊頻頻出現的新世代*希望*。  
  
「真是一團混亂。」哈里朝他的車子看去。  
  
「沒錯。」金想著，而你就是這團永恆混亂的中心點，迪斯科球的每一個銀面。  
  
「罷工、ＲＣＭ、瑞瓦肖……我還是不懂。」哈里又露出了那副苦惱的神色，今天已是第三次。逆行性失憶總會衝擊他的眉頭，扭緊，他恐怕從沒注意到自己的臉部肌肉能做出這麼細膩的情感呈現。  
  
金若有所思地看著他。「沒有人能真的懂的。」  
  
「哪個？ＲＣＭ還是這整個世界？」  
  
事實上，是你。  
  
「不管要理解哪個都有點難度，尤其是以你目前這麼特殊的醫療性事故來說。」金把眼鏡重新戴上，順手拉高了衣領。  
  
「我可能殺了很多人。」在風吹聲與海鳥鳴叫的空檔中，哈里突然蹦出這句話。  
  
「依照４１分局的辦案風格來看，這的確很有可能。」  
  
「你殺過人嗎，金？」  
  
「有過。」金停頓了一下。「上次已經是四年的事了。」  
  
哈里盯著他，出奇的認真，彷彿在等金繼續說下去。  
  
「我不是說故事的最佳人選，警探。」但為甚麼不呢？管他的，再多來點吧。  
  
「當時在追查緝毒案，有一個人……」金像在思考他要不要繼續講下去。「從暗巷裡衝了出來，架著我，我反手用手肘撞了他，但那個人比我高得多，他拉著我往後倒。」  
  
然後礫石地面磨過我們兩個的肩膀，一股濕嫩的泥土味就在我臉旁發酵，我掙脫束縛，扭過身來給了他一拳，那張被揍出鼻血的臉看起來不超過二十歲，他的其他同夥也趕來了，四五個影子在紅磚牆上張牙舞爪。我意識到自己必須趕快脫離這困境，右手摸上槍袋，四周的騷動都被放得很遠，沒有月光，沒有草叢被風掃動，我只能聽到自己的喘息聲。  
  
事實上，我不該這麼做的。我爬起來，朝他的腹部開了槍，其他人一哄而散，而他在斷氣前仍死死瞪著我，在夢中也依然持續著，持續了整整一年半。  
  
為甚麼要殺了我？那張歪七扭八的臉質問。  
  
這是ＲＣＭ的職責，我必須處理好……我解釋，但那更像個辯解。我不是故意要置你於死地。  
  
屍體笑了，空氣流過他腹部的大坑洞。面不改色的朝一個沒有武器的青少年開槍，哦，這就是ＲＣＭ的職責之一嗎？ＲＣＭ真偉大。  
  
金深吸了一口氣，強迫自己從回憶裡打住。  
  
「然後，當時的搭檔在法庭上證實了當下情況的危險性和必要程度，我熬夜寫了五千字的報告，這就是全部了。」  
  
「這聽起來不是很好。」  
  
「的確，很糟。」金點了點頭，更糟的是，在那些永無止盡的夢魘中，最近增加了新的腳色：一個失蹤三天，聯絡不上，渾身酒臭的腫脹行走肉體。  
  
「那野松公司跟工會呢？你怎麼看待那些衝突？」哈里皺起眉頭。「我是說，那個吊在樹上的屍體幾乎就是夾在他們之間的犧牲品，這就只是個開頭……我們會困在這個迪斯科漩渦裡，直到末日來收拾一切。」  
  
金給了哈里一個不置可否的眼神。「我同意你的前半段發言，警探，這案件只是個開端。」接著他低聲說道：「而且，戰爭並不真正具備轉變的力量，它只是放大了在人心中的善與惡。」  
  
「這聽起來太詭異了，」哈里瞪大眼睛看著他。「我還以為你不信人道主義！」  
  
「瑞瓦肖還是有給過我們足夠教育的。」金笑了笑。「還有這些，寧願毀滅，也不願放棄仇恨與恐懼。寧願毀滅兩次，也不願讓自己變成仇恨與恐懼的對象，還想聽更多嗎？」  
  
哈里自討沒趣的在鞦韆上前後搖晃。「不了。」  
  
又過了沉默的片刻，右邊那位飽受時間摧殘的醉酒警探抬起頭來，對著海吹起口哨，斷斷續續，微縮版本的音符噴射機在強大的逆流中左右晃著機翼，金看了哈里一眼，以更高亢的聲線加入了這段即興演出。  
  
金轉過頭，凝視那臺露出三分之二截的ＲＣＭ配車，他聽見自己說：  
  
看，潮退了。


End file.
